Black Flame
by Ocy
Summary: He thought it could never be made into something other then his own love for her - That she couldn't love him, or it would destroy her.. (Kane/Victoria)


(Disclaimer!- I don't own the characters. They're copyright of the WWE. I don't own the song, either. The song is copyright of the band Renaissance.)  
  
Authors Note: The song is called 'Black Flame' by a great old group called Renaissane. I didn't use all the lyrcs, only what fit. And if you like the story, please be kind enough to review. I could certainly use the encouragement. If you want to flame it, then go right ahead - I could use the laugh. :)  
  
----------------------------------------____-------------------------------- ----  
  
--- I am words, I am speaking..  
  
I never heard my conclusion..  
  
Lost the way in my confusion, in illusion,  
  
Lost inside the picture frame..--  
  
He meticulously studied the detail of the face that stared back at him with hollow, narrowed eyes, lips curled in a silent sneer. A primal, rage- filled growl escaped his throat. The Devil that stared back at him responded in kind, almost arrogant. Wrenching back a fist, he hurled it towards the face with all his might. Once again, the monster mimicked his movements, but his fist soon connected, shattering the image of the demon. The sound was sharp and harsh, as the mirror broke and splintered around his fist.  
  
The monster was still there - Magnified and twisted and distorted in the hundreds of pieces of broken glass. The monster was himself, a demon he could never rid himself of. An ugly, disfigured creature without a soul. Murmering curses at himself under his breath, he slowly took his fist from the broken mirror, glass falling down with the sudden movement and clattering on to the dull white surface of the sink. Blood dripped from the knuckles of his clenched fist, as he carefully and painfully plucked each piece of glass.  
  
Leaving the glass strewn about carelessly in and around the sink, he took the towel from around his waist, using it to dab up the blood on his hands, helplessly letting the towel drop as the blood refused to stop flowing. He walked, naked, out of the bathroom of his hotel room, hands at his side and unclenched, blood pouring in a small, steady stream off of his middle fingertip and soaking into the rug.  
  
Brashly shaking his head, he grabbed the first thing he could find in his bag - A plain, white, sweat-stained tee-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Careful not to put his injured hand near the shirt for fear of staining it more, he pulled on his pants, digging through his bag again and retrieving an older shirt. It was one that had at one time been black, but had been washed and worn so much that it was now a dull gray. He took it in his hands, and without much effort, tore the thing into strips, wrapping one of the strips around his knuckles and fingers, tying it tight to stop the flow of blood.  
  
Pulling on the tee-shirt as he walked, he continued to mutter curses at himself for his idiocy - He would have to pay for the mirror. Lost in contempt for himself, he had forgotten one thing, crucial to his appearance, in his mind. His mask. He walked out the door of the hotel room, starting down the corridor. A woman, in her mid-twenties and looking exhausted, stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing him, eyes widened as he passed. He did not notice at first, but a faint whimper from the woman caught his attention.  
  
With a complete horror, Kane brought a hand to his face, running his fingers over the bumpy, corroded, scar-filled surface. He tore his face from the view of the woman to spare her the disgusting sight of his face, sprinting back to his hotel room and slamming the door shut quickly behind him, eyes darting around the room in search of his precious mask.  
  
He found it and cradled it in his arms like a child. Eyes closed tight, he let out a deep sigh, pulling the thing over his face, securing it to his head and tightening the straps that held it on so tight that it pained him. But, he concurred; Better to suffer physical pain then to bear the burden of the mental anguish that came along with the gasps of horror from passerbys as they gazed upon his deformed face.  
  
Collecting air in his lungs for a long moment, he let out a deep, drawn out breath, and headed out the door once again. He did not see the woman again - No doubt she had fled in fear of the monster behind the mask as soon as he turned his head. No matter. He walked without any real direction, wandering, until he found the destination he sought: The hotel gym.  
  
He would take out his aggression on the punching bags which would greet his angry fists with understanding. He would silently pour his troubles into the weights, losing himself in vigorous excercise. He would ascend to heaven as he ran the track. It was his escape from horrible, cruel reality.  
  
Casting a glance about the gymnasium, his eyes stopped on the only two souls present in the large room, recognizing one immediately as the ever- pure and wholesome Molly Holly. He tilted his head curiously at the figure she sparred with on the mats, ducking punches and dealing them out, leaping up with graceful bounds and ducking low to the ground, sweeping Molly's feet out from under her.  
  
Molly landed with a dull thud on her backside, quickly leaping back up and catching the other woman with a left hook - But the punch was pulled, so as not to hurt the her, it seemed - They were only sparring, not fighting, after all. He watched with fascination as the two fought, becoming so quick and in tune with each others movement that neither could land a punch or kick. It seemed almost like a dance to Kane, both woman graceful and powerful in movement, both apparently knowing the techniques of one another so well that it was impossible for a punch or kick to be thrown without immediately being deflected.  
  
It was beautiful. Kane watched, entranced, until the taller woman finally brought the fight to an end, jumping and flipping forward, using her hands to propel herself from the mat and bring her feet connecting to Molly's midriff, gently enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She stumbled back and fell to one knee, breathing hard, face beat red with beads of perspiration trailing down her forehead. She looked up at the other woman, and grinned.  
  
Kane continued to watch with curiousity as the mystery woman helped Molly up. The raven-haired woman was breathing equally hard, hands on her shapely hips, body moving with her deep intakes and release of breath. Kane wondered what her face looked like - He had not caught sight of it yet. He already knew, just from the way she moved and finely toned muscles of her body, that she was beautiful.  
  
He would give his life just to get a glimpse of her face. And finally he did, as she turned around and collapsed to the mat, sitting with her long legs folded under her. His breath caught in his throat - she *was* as beautiful as he had visualized in his mind, and oh so much more. Deep eyes and finely curved cheekbones, full, ruby-colored lips, on a face outlined by long flowing hair that was black as the night. Beads of sweat from the workout trailed down her face, avoiding her features as if guided by some unseen force out of respect for her beauty.  
  
--- I'm not to blame, I didn't see the black flame,  
  
I'm not ashamed, its poetry, the black flame,  
  
I'm rearranged, it's changing me, the black flame,  
  
Burns my blackened brain.. ---  
  
It was then that Kane knew - He was smitten with this woman. This nameless woman... He needed to know her name. Luck seemed to have taken favor with him at that moment, and granted his silent prayer. Molly had gotten sight of him as she sat next to the other woman, and smirked, looking over at her and murmering something. The woman looked his way with her deep brown eyes, and Kane's heart could have stopped, stilling him completely as they locked gazes, her features going soft and her lips curling in a very small smile.  
  
She muttered something to Molly, who silently nodded and gave Kane a small smile. He heard her say, "All right. I need to go lift weights, anyhow!" before she jogged off. Kane wondered if Molly had seen the instant attraction in his eyes when he laid eyes on the woman without a name, the woman he could remember dreaming about countless nights.  
  
He watched as she walked towards him, keeping his gaze the entire time. She stopped none too far from him, her breathing still heavy, chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm. She was close enough that he could reach out a hand and brush his fingertips across her cheek and through her hair. Close enough to feel her breath, however faint, across his chest. She brought a hand to her forehead, raking her fingers back through her hair and smiling timidly at him.  
  
"H.. Hello.. I'm Victoria." She murmered quietly, surprising Kane - She did not seem the shy type. He wondered if he intimidated her? He wished with all his heart for that not to be the case. But her voice was music to him, her name suddenly becoming the center of his universe.  
  
"I'm.. Kane.." He whispered back, his throat going suddenly dry. She moved her head up and down with a soft nod, and outstretched her hand.  
  
He put his hand out, placing it in hers and clasping it gently. She squeezed his hand a slight bit, her grip firm and strong, like her spirit, yet gentle and warm, like her eyes. Warmth rushed through his hand and up his arm, creeping down his spine and causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He heard a small gasp escape her lips as he held her hand tightly, and he knew - She must have felt it too.  
  
A millenia passed in that moment. Neither made a move to take their hands apart, and Kane could not have been more content. Finally, she pulled her hand away, looking at it for a moment as though it were some magical object, and looking at his - She tilted her head to the side a slight bit, before looking back up at him.  
  
"What happened to your hand..?" She asked gently, gesturing without looking towards the hand wrapped up in the old shirt.  
  
Kane frowned slightly, looking at the floor, knowing he would be unable to lie to her. "I punched a mirror - It cut my hand up." He said softly. Victoria frowned, a delicate curving of the sides of her mouth.  
  
"Why?" She said simpily.  
  
This, Kane could not bring himself to say. Surely she would not understand his reasoning? The devil behind his mask, the ugly scars that branded him as a freak? She could not. For she did not know. If she were to see his face, he knew what would happen. She would cringe, horror deep set in her eyes, and inch her way away from him. He could not allow that - He needed her. He *needed* her to not fear him, but to, perhaps, one day, love him..  
  
"I.. I don't have a reason.." He murmered, stumbling and tripping on his own words.  
  
She shook her head at him and took his hand in both of hers, tenderly unwrapping the strip of shirt covering his wounds, discarding it on the floor. She looked it over carefully and ran a finger across the unbroken skin, avoiding his cuts. He watched her, awed, wondering if perhaps she possessed some mystical power that would allow her to heal his wounds with her touch.  
  
"You should do something about these cuts.. They'll get infected.." She murmered, tenatively releasing his hand and looking back up, into his eyes.  
  
"No.. It's all right.. I'll be fine." He said, voice unwittingly taking on a reassuring tone. Victoria narrowed her eyes a slight bit, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"Just let me help you. You have to be in pain - Some of the cuts are deep.. I have some disinfectants and bandages in my room. Please, let me help?" She said, looking stern and concerned. Kane's heart melted, feeling as though he had known her for years, instead of a meager few minutes.  
  
"You don't have to say 'please'.. I'll wait here if you want me to, while you get them." He murmered, her stare making him somewhat timid. She softened, and shook her head, abruptly taking his unharmed hand.  
  
"Not in this horrible lighting!" She said, gesturing to the lights - Since it was so late at night, the lights of the gym were all but turned off, the ones on being the one above them, and above the wrestling mats, and even those were dim.  
  
Before Kane could even part his lips to speak, she started out of the gymnasium, leading him out and into the corridor, hand clasping his. Kane couldn't contain his smile as he realized that his legs seemed to be possessed, walking nearly at a skip to keep up with Victoria, without him even noticing it. His feet seemed compelled to chase after her, and it did not bother him. He would gladly follow her to the end of the earth, just to continue to bask in her presence. This woman, whom he barely knew, a complete stranger in his mind but not in his heart, had him reduced to a lovesick puppy. And he quite enjoyed it.  
  
She released his hand long enough to unlock the door, and led him inside. Kane absently cast a glance about the room, hoping to learn more of Victoria through the condition of her room. There were two beds - She was sharing a room with Molly, apparently - random articles of clothing were piled neatly on her bed, and in a corner of the room several dumbells were on the floor. She dropped his hand and ran into the bathroom, telling him as she ran, "Sit!". He obeyed.  
  
She appeared once more and wordlessly sat on the bed beside him, taking his hand and working her magic. He winced as she applied the disinfectant, almost offhandedly, ignoring the pain and staring at her with a tilted head. He smiled inwardly at the look of concentration on her face - the slight furrowing of her brow and the way she gently bit her lower lip as she carefully wrapped the bandages around his hand, doing her best not to cause him pain.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Kane asked abruptly, breaking the silence. She glanced up at him and smirked slightly as she made sure the bandage wouldn't come loose.  
  
"Yes, actually.. I've gotten cut up a few times myself, back in the indies." She said, and released his hand.  
  
He nodded slightly, fighting back a frown at the thought of her getting hurt and bleeding, unsucessfully. He hung his head for a moment and let his hair fall around his face, cloaking his face. He looked at his hand and admired her handiwork - She really did know what she was doing. Not a single piece of cloth was out of place. It wasn't too tight, or too loose. It was on just tight enough to stop the blood flow, yet loose enough to allow mobility.  
  
"Thanks.." He murmered, looking back up with a smile. She returned the smile, with a warmth that made him wish to take her in his arms and hold her for all time.  
  
"It's no problem.." She said, looking at him almost curiously. Kane turned his head, made timid once again by her gaze.  
  
"Where are you from? I can't remember ever seeing you.." Kane said, knowing he would have be unable to forget her, had he seen her before.  
  
"Oh.. I was never in the WWE for very long.. Came in as one of the Godfathers.. Girls.." She shook her head and muttered slightly, before continuing, "I guess I decided then that I wanted to be taken seriously, not just seen as some dumb whore, and.."  
  
Their conversation lasted for well over an hour. She told him of her time in Japan, and in the developmentals, and of her training with Molly; He told her of his decorated, lengthy career in the WWE, relishing in the curiousity in her eyes as he spoke. But she abruptly inturrupted him, eyes on the clock.  
  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her forehead. Kane tilted his head and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She pointed at the clock and ran a hand down her face.  
  
"We've been talking for almost three hours.. And I left Molly back in the gym! She's gonna kick my ass." Victoria said, and looked at the door, bursting into laughter - A delightfully musical sound that made his heart soar.  
  
"Well, you can go back.. I think I'll head back to my room." Kane murmered, standing off of the bed and stretching. She smiled and lept off of the bed, walking to the door, and opening it, gesturing widely out to the hallway.  
  
"After you!" She said, smirking. Behind his mask, Kane's face reddened, thanking God she could not see it.  
  
They parted ways, Victoria making her way back to the gym, but not before turning back, and capturing him in a light embrace, murmering to him to keep safe. Kane wrapped his arms around her without hesitation and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you soon?" Kane answered hopefully. She broke the hug, and smiled.  
  
"Of course.. Until then." She said, before walking away.  
  
--- I am strong, I am leaving..  
  
I never knew I'd feel the need so,  
  
Where to go, I'll turn the flow, I could not know,  
  
Screams inside the burning pain.. ---  
  
Kane watched her form until he could no longer see her, and five minutes more, reliving the memories of the past few hours. He finally walked back towards his room with a sigh, remembering her every feature as a clear picture in his mind. The glimmer in her eyes, the luster of her hair, the curve of her hips.. Everything. She was truly sent from above, he decided. His raven-haired Angel.  
  
And he, the Demon. He clenched his fists tight, coming to a stop in the middle of the corridor. He could not do this, not to her. She, an Angel, and he, a Devil.. It couldn't be. She could not love him - He could not cause her that pain. She would be cast aside for ever associating herself with a freak of nature like him, a soulless Demon. For her to love him would be to go against the very decree of the Heavens - An Angel could not love a Devil.  
  
So he would be stuck once more in his silent torment. Alone and ugly. Accepting of his fate, he walked to his room, and settled himself in his bed, tightening his mask so much that it bruised his skull - He would take any physical pain opposed to the one deep-set in his heart. Curling his massive body up as tight as he could manage, he fell into a weary sleep, plagued by dreams of his Love.  
  
--- Now I'm weak, I am losing...  
  
I never thought I'd stop trying..  
  
I'm a lie, I'm just a sigh, just a crying,  
  
Just a symbol of the game.. ---  
  
He awoke the next day, bleary-eyed and exhausted. Sleep had done him no good. It was painfully realistic - He dreamt that she had seen his face, and ran in terror and disgust, deeming him a monster. But perhaps it wasn't a dream? Perhaps it was a premonition of some sort.. With a groan, he pulled himself up, sitting up in his bed. He squinted his eyes and peered out the window, blinking. There was some faint sound he could barely make out - He decided to ignore it.  
  
It was dark out. Had he slept through the day, or had he barely slept at all? Kane breathed a sigh. It was of no importance. There were no shows scheduled for the night, if he had indeed slept the day through. The sound grew louder in his head, a slight banging noise.. As his vision cleared as well as his brain, he muttered to himself. It was the door. Someone was knocking.  
  
Looking at his body, he nodded slightly. He did have clothes on, he saw. He couldn't remember if he'd taken them off last night or not.  
  
"Come in." He said, not making any attempt to lift himself from the bed, "It's not locked."  
  
He leaned back in his bed with his eyes on the ceiling, letting out a great yawn, barely noticing the sound of the door creaking open.  
  
".. Kane?" A voice came, snapping him from his daze - He knew the voice well. He had replayed it in his mind over and over. He looked over.  
  
"Victoria?" He said quickly as he sat back up, looking at her and immediately smiling. Her face was red, and she smiled back.  
  
"Hi.. I.. I just wanted to see you again.." She murmered, staring at the floor. Kane couldn't hide his smile, even through the guilt he felt at the thought that she might feel for him..  
  
"I'm glad." Kane said, before he had a chance to think about his words. He lifted himself off of the bed, wincing. The tightness of his mask had given him a sharp headache.  
  
".. What's wrong?" She said softly, walking to him. He shook his head and took his eyes off of her, looking back out the window.  
  
"Nothing.. Just a headache." He said, wishing to reassure her. His words had quite the opposite effect.  
  
"It's that mask.. Look how tight it is. Why do you wear it all the time?" She said, walking towards him and looking up at him. Kane winced slightly - Would she understand?  
  
"My face.. It's.. Scarred.. From a fire.. It's horrible." He said with a silent shudder. She reached up and touched the side of his face - He could not feel it through the thickness of the mask, but he still cringed away.  
  
--- Run from me, don't you see?  
  
That we are one, and I'm a part of you.. ---  
  
"D..Don't!" He snapped, walking backwards. She frowned and pursued him.  
  
"Kane.. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that.." She murmered quietly, genuinely.  
  
He winced at her words - He knew she wouldn't hurt him. He kept moving until his back hit against something - The glass door of the balcony. He reached a hand behind him and opened it, stepping out into the crisp, cold air of the night. She ran to him and took hold of his arm, placing a hand on his shoulder, and leaning up. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. His eyes fluttered shut, and he stopped his advancement, wrapping an arm around her waist and stroking her hair, deepening their kiss. Soon after, she broke their kiss, but Kane did not move, his arms still around her.  
  
"Please.. Let me see?" She said gently, reaching her hands back up to stroke the sides of his face. He shook his head.  
  
"No.. You'll run. I'm a monster.." He said, drawing his face away from her hands. Her eyes narrowed, and he let out a soft gasp. She was radiant in the light of the moon, stars sparkling in her hair and in her eyes.  
  
"I would -never- run from you, Kane, and I mean it." She said sternly.  
  
Kane looked down. Fine - He would let her see. He would suffer the heart- wrenching pain as she fled from him. But at least she would see. With silent acceptance, he reached behind his head, and unfastened the mask - It fell, useless, to the ground. He looked back up at her with sorrow laced in his eyes.  
  
"You see? I'm ugly." He said, fighting the urge to hide himself.  
  
But she did not run. Nor did she scream - Her eyes were soft, not wide in terror. She shook her head, and smiled at him gently, touching the side of his face.  
  
"You aren't ugly. You're beautiful," She said, running her fingers across his scars and kissing his cheek. "And you aren't a monster.. Could a monster have such gorgeous eyes?"  
  
With that, he pulled her close against him, and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Kane smiled against her lips with a silent confirmation - THIS was Heaven. The stars shined brighter that night, the moon casting delicate shadows over them, as if to give them privacy from the prying eyes of the world. And God smiled for them.  
  
--- Get away, any way,  
  
I'm still a secret in the heart of you..  
  
And I'm the burning in your soul! ---  
  
- End. 


End file.
